1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to toys and, more particularly, to simulated toy teeth for the visual enhancement of toy stuffed animals and toy dolls.
Manufacturers of toy stuffed animals and toy dolls continually strive to either improve realism, or to add greater visual impact to their toys. If the toy stuffed animals appear more realistic or if they merely seem to "stand out" when compared with other similar types of toys, they are then more likely to be purchased. Accordingly any of the features and characteristics of toy stuffed animals and toy dolls are varied in an attempt to enhance their appearance, and, ultimately to improve sales.
In particular the eyes and mouth contribute a disproportionate amount of visual impact to such kinds of toys. Current types of toy eyes are inexpensive to manufacture and generally have been capable of adding the desired dramatic expression to toy stuffed animals and toy dolls.
However, simulated toy teeth for the visual enhancement of toys have proven to be difficult to produce inexpensively and therefore toy manufacturers have relied upon types of simulated toy teeth that are less than ideal. Also presently known types of simulated toy teeth are difficult to attach to toy stuffed animals and to dolls. Plastic and other types of toy teeth, if not adequately attached, pose a choking hazard to small children who might bite or otherwise pry the teeth off of the toy.
Accordingly there exists today a need for simulated toy teeth for use with toy stuffed animals and toy dolls that are inexpensive to manufacture, easy to attach, resistant to removal apart from the toy, and which are capable of creating a preferred type of visual effect.
2. Description of Prior Art
Simulated toy teeth for use with toy stuffed animals and toy dolls are, in general, known. However simulated toy teeth constructed in accordance with the principals of the present invention are not believed to be presently known.
While the structural arrangements of the known types of simulated toy teeth may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.